disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb and Elyon - Two Destinies
Caleb and Elyon - Two Destinies is the title of the special issue of W.I.T.C.H. The W.I.T.C.H. comic book is known to release a special issue every year that tells a unique story about the girls, such as a what if story, or a deeper look into their own lives. Plot Synopsis This story focuses around Caleb and Elyon When a dark cloud appeared in Meridian, Elyon's powers were taken and threatens her life. she ordered Caleb to enter the dark mist to recover her magic and life force and giving him the weapon of the Escanors Blue Destiny, Wali (caleb's friend) volunteered to help him When he and Caleb entered the dark mist (valley of shadows) they have found a house just outside of the tower. Caleb checked it hoping to find any clues that might lead him behind Elyon's missing powers.Unknown to both Wali and Caleb that the statue that they have seen outside becomes animated and are observing them. After a short battle between Caleb and a prisoner they peacefully communicate with Shadiga. she tells them that maybe the guard knows the answer that they are seeking. Before letting Caleb confront the guard Shadiga ordered him to leave Wali as their hostage since they don't trust the aliens. Though Caleb hesitated Wali insist that he must leave in order to save Elyon. Caleb confronts the guard and defeated it. Not knowing that whosoever defeat the current guard becomes the new warden of the dimensional prison. While Caleb suffers from the metamorphosis The original guard escaped bringing along him the Guard's Lance and the Blue Destiny. He was about to escape when Caleb appeared fully transformed and retrieved the objects resulting to the guards perpetual petrification After Caleb defeated the guard and merged the Guard's Lance with Blue Destiny he gives the sword to Wali and ordered him to deliver it to Elyon. Wali refused to go home without Caleb but Caleb decided to stay for he didn't want Elyon to see him in his guard state. Back in Meridian the girls came to help Elyon and Taranee was able hear her thought and she was very sorry to Corneli for fallen in love with caleb but Corneli felt horrible; for being jealous and forgive her and before she Fade the girls used their power to keep her alive until Wali returned Blue Destiny to Elyon which restores the queen to life and informed her of what had happened to caleb Caleb decided to destroy the valley of shadows. Shadiga, together with the other prisoners and Caleb were transported into a paradise like planet.then give him her necklace which has the power to travel between worlds. . in the end Caleb returns to Meridian and elyon runs to meet him "..for you i'm and will always be just ELYON " Characters The main characters of this comic book story are: *Elyon *Caleb The Supporting characters are: *Wali *Shadiga *The Guard Gallery Swordtitile217b.jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Comic books